En Théorie
by Vuld Edone
Summary: Sweet Apple Acres est menacée de faillite, forçant Applejack à demander l'aide de ses amies, à commencer par Rainbow Dash.


**Like "ce n'est rien", another fic' written after bronies discussed the motivations behind bronies helping a fellow brony. The question was, who would get helped and who wouldn't. A side question was the kind of help, between money or simple support. Also... no, nothing.  
**

**As Dash would say, "think what you want, I'll follow my guts".**

* * *

Elle revenait juste du village, la facture réglée et douze pièces en poche, quand sur son chemin le poney vit venir à elle son troupeau vaches. C'était une foule tachetée de brun et de blanc battant la terre qui allait meuglant et se désolait, bien loin des enclos. Elle pressa son allure, alla à leur rencontre apprendre ce qui les chassait des champs. "La Moche" répondit Anabelle en battant sa cloche tristement. Le troupeau passait, laissait une Applejack sonnée.

Une mousse de vert sale ponctuait champs, vergers et pâturages, jusqu'aux barrières et au bois des granges. Il n'y en avait encore que de fines traces ici ou là à peine visible et quand elle ouvrit le silo, voyant le grain intact, la brave jument ne put que soupirer. De l'autre côté de la cour, les cochons s'ébattaient toujours dans leur boue, insouciants.

Granny Smith se balançait confortablement dans sa chaise à bascule, juste à l'entrée de la ferme. Elle semblait somnoler, un petit sourire à ses lèvres fripées, à la manière des enfants. Elle dut entendre le trot d'Applejack, ouvrit un oeil malicieux sur le visage désolé de la petite.

"Quelle mine tu fais !" Gloussa la doyenne de la famille. "Laisse donc ça dehors."

"Granny" soupira la jument, "j'ai ben peur qu'on ait d'la Moche."

"Comment tu saurais ? T'en as d'jà vu ?" S'amusa la vieille jument avant de hocher la tête et de se laisser aller dans son siège.

"Qu'est-c'que j'peux faire ?"

"Y a rien à faire, ma p'tite." Dit simplement la doyenne. "Ton frère a déjà emmené les ovins à l'hôpital, y reste les porcs. L'vétérinaire va avoir sa semaine. Il t'reste des sous ?"

La fermière hocha la tête.

"Bien, arrête voir d'broyer du noir et va donc nous ach'ter un casse-croûte." Et fermant les yeux, l'air sereine : "On t'rejoindra au retour d'Applebloom."

Applejack était quelque peu désemparée. Elle sentait peser sur elle les douze pièces, et elle songea soudain que la vieille Granny ne lui en donnait pas plus. Et son aînée avait cette tranquillité donnée par l'âge ou la fatalité, qui ne trahissait rien. Elle vit son frère qui revenait, qui se dirigeait vers les cochons d'un pas égal et lourd, le flegme à sa face, le labeur à son pelage. Il l'aperçut, la regarda puis regarda la ferme et, secouant la tête, continua.

Alors la fermière s'en repartit pour Ponyville, et elle cherchait dans son pas et dans sa tenue à cacher les coups portés à son coeur. Fallait-il insister ? Sa famille faisait face, et elle y parvenait à peine. Son regard allait aux champs vides, aux vergers défilant aux collines, si paisibles, et avant la courbe qui dévoilerait la ville, levant la tête elle regarda filer l'arc-en-ciel.

Dash plongea d'un coup, s'arrêta si près qu'elle faillit faire s'envoler le chapeau de son amie. La fière pégase semblait excitée : "Eh Applejack !" S'exclama-t-elle, "tes troupeaux se font la malle ! Il se passe quoi, une révolution ?"

Applejack secoua la tête d'un air sombre : "C'est la Moche. Une pourriture qui s'attaque aux plantes. Quand c'est là, c'est là, 'cun poney n'y peut rien." La Moche pouvait apparaître sans prévenir, sans raison, pourrissait tout de l'herbe au grain, parfois jusqu'au bois des charpentes, et s'infiltrait partout. Il ne restait plus qu'à laisser pourrir des jours durants, ou tout brûler. "On y peut rien" répéta la jument, son regard à terre.

Rainbow Dash s'était posée, son énergie comme sappée. "Mais... tu vas t'en sortir ?"

Voilà toute la nuance : elle posait cette question en espérant qu'Applejack dirait oui, et Applejack voulut répondre en espérant que oui. La petite pause qui précéda son sourire forcé fut pour retenir ce qu'elle finit par admettre.

"Ben, on v'nait d'acheter la s'mence pour l'année, et on comptait sur c'te récolte. Là on n'a plus ni s'mence ni récoltes, et des factures à payer. Ce s'ra d'la chance si l'bétail est pas malade."

Elle soupira, plongea son regard aux sabots.

"On peut pas rester à Sweet Apple Acres non plus. La famille nous héberg'ra. On d'vra sans doute vendre l'terrain... là j'vais ach'ter notre repas..."

Son ton était devenu amer au souvenir des douze pièces, et pour ne pas les évoquer : "Ce s'ra racine de pissenlits ce soir." Elle avait relevé des yeux tremblants sur son amie frappée de stupeur, comme affolée. Des deux, Rainbow Dash montrait le plus d'émotion. Et oreilles basses, le regard fuyant, comme pour changer de sujet la fière pégase intervint :

"Wow." Elle se frotta la nuque. "C'est vraiment un sacré coup dur. Vraiment."

"J'sais pas c'que mang'ra Applebloom d'main." Il y avait de la colère dans la voix d'Applejack, furieuse contre elle-même, et une pointe d'angoisse. "Rainbow Dash ?"

C'était comme si elle avait déjà demandé. La brave fermière piétinait encore sur son amour-propre tandis que son amie pégase, sa robe cyan comme hérissée, sourit difficilement.

"J'aime pas ça mais... j'aurais ben b'soin d'aide."

Une seconde suivit, presque deux avant que la pégase arc-en-ciel ne semble se réveiller face au regard suppliant de son ami. "Oh ! Euh..." Et soupirant, "désolée Applejack, j'ai plus un sou." Elle vit l'expression de la fermière inchangée, ou incrédule. "J'voudrais t'aider, vraiment... eh, je suis sûre que les autres te donneront un coup de sabot !"

Applejack hocha la tête, et toutes les craintes accumulées à la poitrine de Dash semblèrent percer comme une baudruche. Son amie résignée lui sourit faiblement : "C'est pas grave" et la pégase de vouloir répondre, bien sûr que c'était grave, ou de se défendre mais à la place elle ne put que lui sourire, vaguement soulagée, et comme son amie s'éloignait elle lui lança encore en se soulevant à tire d'ailes :

"Je suis sûre que les autres vont t'aider !"

Ce ne fut qu'en atteignant Ponyville, et à proximité du Carousel Boutique que la jeune fermière, considérant d'aller y frapper, resongea à ce qui venait de se passer. Le poids dans son coeur s'était encore accru, sa misère amplifiée, tristement elle alla frapper à la porte de Rarity. La jument blanche apparut dans une superbe robe d'apparat, hurla presque à la figure dépitée de son amie qui lui expliqua alors, et comme résignée, sa situation. Elle n'avait même pas encore demandé quoi que ce soit et déjà la licorne réagissait :

"Ne sois pas ridicule !" S'exclama-t-elle outrée. "Tu ne mangeras du pissenlit qu'en salade avec de la laitue et des rondelles de tomates. Vous êtes tous invités au restaurant ce soir, et ma boutique vous est ouverte !"

"Eh ben, Rarity, j'sais pas quoi dire" rougit la fermière.

"Un simple oui suffira, très chère !" Rayonna Rarity. "Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte, jamais je ne laisserai une amie dans le besoin !"

Elles finissaient à peine, Applejack toujours troublée par autant de générosité, voulant presque décliner mais incapable à la seule pensée de sa petite soeur, et elle en venait à des remerciements francs quand Pinkie Pie arriva en sautillant sur le chemin, tourna la tête vers elles et s'approcha toute guillerette, une bourse tenue par la corde entre les dents. "J'ai appris que tu avais des problèmes !" lança-t-elle d'une traite pour toute salutations, "alors j'ai cassé ma tirelire !" Et elle se mit à parler de sa tirelire devant la jument terrestre prise de court.

Puis, moins d'une minute après, elle vit Twilight Sparkle trotter à son tour par le pont de la ville, l'air soucieuse, et à l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent elle sut que l'étudiante venait pour la même raison. "Pinkie Pie m'a raconté" expliqua la studieuse licorne, et elle était venue avec ses économies. La jument rose à côté, tenant à peine sur place, confirma qu'elle avait fait passer le mot, et que Fluttershy n'allait pas tarder, entre autres.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Applejack" lui sourit Twilight. "Tu ne perdras pas Sweet Apple Acres."

"Je suis touchée les amies," répondit Applejack, "vraiment, mais ça se chiffre en millier et en millier de pièces..."

"Alors je suis juste la Mare qu'il vous faut !" Gloussa la maire de sa blague alors qu'elle approchait le groupe, et face à la surprise de la fermière Pinkie Pie répéta qu'elle avait vraiment fait passer le mot.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, devant le City Hall et face à la foule des habitants, madame la maire rappelait tous les services rendus par "l'exemple de dévouement" qu'était Applejack, et tout ce que Ponyville lui devait. Quand elle proposa une contribution spéciale, la foule battit des sabots, applaudit, acclama. Et la jeune fermière regardant cela se faire, comme dans un rêve, s'approcha de la tribune. "J'arrive à peine à y croire" dit-elle presque gênée. "Merci à tous ! Du fond du coeur !" Elle avait presque la larme à l'oeil, puis aperçut tout à l'arrière de la foule, joyeuse comme les autres, Rainbow Dash qui applaudissait aussi.

Le soir encore, elle y pensait.

Après le restaurant, tandis qu'Applebloom filait avec Sweetie Belle, la fermière remerciait encore sa timide amie pégase et la laissait mener son frère et la vieille Granny Smith à son pavillon. Il n'était alors resté qu'elle, Twilight et Rarity, et les trois amies s'étaient rendues à la bibliothèque pour y boire un dernier verre servi diligemment par le bébé dragon. Toute la journée durant, évoquait le regard de la fermière, c'était comme si Rainbow Dash l'avait évitée, ou comme si elle avait évité Rainbow Dash.

"J'avoue que c'est étrange" confirma Twilight avec son ton studieux. "Travailler à la patrouille du temps rapporte si peu ?"

Elle demandait à Rarity qui rejeta l'idée du sabot : "Elle a peut-être aussi des problèmes ?" Songea la précieuse licorne.

Elles discutaient ainsi, hasardant les idées et sans trop s'engager, plus pour la discussion, jusqu'à ce que Twilight voyant sa brave amie préoccupée lui propose de demander directement à l'intéressée. Au besoin, dit l'étudiante, elle pourrait s'en charger. Puis le sujet changea pour des choses plus banales, loin des préoccupations, à des livres, des sorties, des questions de mode et pas la moindre allusion aux champs.

Il allait être l'heure de se séparer quand des coups à la porte réveillèrent leur curiosité. Toutes regardèrent l'entrée, quelques secondes puis le bébé dragon grogna, "j'ai compris" et s'étirant un peu le dragon alla ouvrir. Il y avait eu un sursaut au visage d'Applejack, à l'idée que ce soit la fière pégase, à la place de quoi la robe rose de Pinkie pie bondit dans la pièce. Elle avait un sourire que la fatigue du soir ne pouvait pas vaincre.

Aussi, la joyeuse jument venait avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Une pégase s'était faite foudroyer, et amenée à l'hôpital de Ponyville où on la traitait. Sa soeur, qui l'y avait amenée, était terrifiée que les parents l'apprennent. Le reste était évident.

"Je ne sais pas" hésita l'étudiante, la frange un peu basse. "J'avais des livres à acheter..."

"Twilight, ma chère," se moqua Rarity en s'avançant, "ces livres pourront attendre ! Bien sûr que je vais aider, Pinkie Pie."

"Mais enfin," Twilight Sparkle voulait raisonner, discuter et devant ses deux amies souriantes, qui ne semblaient se soucier de rien, elle soupira, puis sourit un peu. Elle eut un petit rire, hocha la tête et accepta finalement. Ce qui l'avait fait rire, c'était l'idée de manger de la racine de pissenlit, et elle était impatiente de vivre ça.

Enfin Pinkie Pie alla vers Applejack, tout sourire, et lui demanda si elle voulait contribuer aussi. Cette dernière eut un élan pour accepter avant de se rembrunir. Elle soupira, "j'peux pas" à cause des dettes, de la famille, de tout l'investissement qu'il faudrait faire et enfin, "c't'argent est pas vraiment à moi". À sa surprise ses amies n'insistèrent pas, bien au contraire, la confortèrent dans son choix et elle ne sentit aucun poids ni aucune culpabilité, mais de la chaleur dans leurs regards.

Puis réalisant soudain :

"Twilight ? Tu pourrais m'rendre un service d'main matin ? J'crois ben que j'vais d'voir marcher sur un nuage."

Le lendemain, alors même que les ombres de la nuit laissaient place à une fausse aurore, que la grisaille couvrait encore les nuages aux environs de Ponyville, la terrestre attachée à sa corde descendait de la mongolfière, tâta prudemment la nuée pour la sentir solide et, rassurée, y posa les quatre sabots. Puis elle approcha de la porte, frappa et attendit deux ou trois minutes que son amie ensommeillée ne lui ouvre.

À peine Dash la vit-elle qu'il y eut un vent de panique, aussitôt calmé par le sourire de la fermière.

"Salut Rainbow" dit Applejack, "j'viens m'excuser." Et devant son amie prise de court : "J'peux pas mentir, j't'en ai voulue sur l'moment d'pas m'avoir aidée. Mais ensuite Pinkie est v'nue nous d'mander d'aider une pouliche, et j'me suis r'trouvée dans tes fers. J'm'excuse si j't'ai fait t'sentir mal."

"D'ac-cord" balbutia la fière pégase, encore embarrassée. "Super ! Eh ! Je peux au moins t'offrir le déjeuner, ça te tente ?"

"Sûr !" La jeune terrestre hocha la tête, tout sourire, heureuse d'être réconciliée. Elle s'était faite tant d'idées, la nuit durant, et se demandait encore en entrant si Rainbow Dash en avait eu pareillement, ou si son amie avait de ces caractères que rien n'égratignait, imperméables au doute. Au moins elle se sentait bien, et tandis que la pégase arc-en-ciel trottait à la cuisine leur couper du pain, la brave jument balaya ces derniers reliquats pour profiter de l'instant présent. Elle avait aussi peu l'occasion de voir la maison de la pégase, en profita pour jeter un oeil.

Près du lit et de deux petites piles de nouvelles, sur une table basse se trouvait une revue ouverte, qui attira son attention. Elle en oublia les colonnes et les fenêtres droites, les teintes claires et nuageuses, approcha de la revue pour guigner les pages. Le plus grand encadré, entouré de ronds rouges feutrés à plusieurs reprises et comme nerveusement, présentait une tenue sportive, complète avec ses lunettes, aux couleurs des Wonderbolts. L'encart annonçait un produit incontournable pour les passionnés de la patrouille aérienne, en nombre limité. Le prix avait été souligné également.

Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts, s'écarquillaient. Puis la fermière secoua la tête, regarda en direction de la cuisine où son amie lui parlait joyeusement, lui demandait si c'était grave qu'il n'y ait pas d'olives. Alors, comme décidée à en avoir le coeur net, et parce qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir tort Applejack attrapa la revue entre ses dents, alla d'un trot nerveux jusqu'à la cuisine où la pégase lavait un bol entier de salade.

"Rainbow Dash ? J'peux t'poser une question ?"

"Sûr !" répondit la pégase le dos tourné.

"C'est pour ça qu'tu avais plus d'argent ?"

Rainbow Dash se retourna, comme étonnée, les sabots suspendus dans son action – l'eau, arc-en-ciel, coulait toujours. Elle vit la revue, vit Applejack, la revue, le regard d'Applejack dont elle n'arrivait pas à percer l'expression. C'était de l'attente, l'impatience que la pégase la détrompe.

Et Dash, soudain : "Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai pas pu t'aider ?"

Deux mois en arrière, commença la pégase tandis qu'elles puisaient dans le bol, au salon, pour couvrir de salade leur pain beurré, deux mois en arrière elle avait lu la revue, décidé d'acheter le costume. Elle l'avait commandé, bien sûr, et reçu confirmation qu'il était arrivé à la gare. Alors la jeune pégase s'était mise en route et "j'étais si joyeuse que j'ai volé bas et lentement." Elle le dit comme à regret. En arrivant à la gare elle avait à peine remarqué, sur le quai, une jument qui semblait comme endormie contre la façade de la gare.

"J'ai pensé qu'elle attendait son train" dit Rainbow Dash.

Alors elle s'était dirigée au guichet, elle avait posé sa bourse et demandé le coli, donné son nom. Le guichetier avait hoché la tête puis, se penchant, avait remarqué la jument couchée. "Il s'est excusé" continua Dash, les yeux dans ses souvenirs. Le guichetier avait demandé à la jument de partir, puis était parti chercher le colis. Elle avait jeté un oeil de côté, et vu la jument réveillée, "elle avait toujours été réveillée", regarder en détresse du côté du guichet, sans véritablement voir la pégase, et incapable de bouger. Puis le guichetier était revenu avec le colis tamponné.

"Excusez-moi" Dash répéta ce qu'elle se souvenait avoir dit alors, "pourquoi elle doit partir ?"

"La pauvrette vient de Fillydelphia" Dash ne cherchait pas à mimer la voix du guichetier. "Elle n'a plus d'argent, elle veut rentrer chez elle. Moi, j'y peux rien." Et il en était revenu au colis, attendant que la pégase pousse la bourse vers lui pour la prendre. Le sabot de Dash s'était posé dessus, prêt à pousser par réflexe, mais son regard s'était fixé sur la jument qui se levait péniblement, prête à partir. Et soudain :

"Vous pouvez me garder le coli un moment ?"

"Autant qu'il faudra" la pégase mima le petit hochement de tête du guichetier. Alors elle avait repris sa bourse, demandé un billet pour Fillydelphia et s'était empressée après la jument pour le lui donner. Puis, continua Dash devant son amie silencieuse, elle était repartie chez elle récupérer plus d'argent pour achever son achat. "Et j'ai volé bas et lentement" dit-elle avec une pointe de remords.

Quand un pégase volait bas et lentement, il voyait tout Ponyville, absolument tout Ponyville. Elle savait désormais à quoi ressemblait une personne dans le besoin. Il y en avait une, évoqua Rainbow Dash le regard perdu, qui passait de porte en porte, et les portes se fermaient à chaque fois. Et un petit poulain qui avait fugué, qui se cachait dans une ruelle et vivait de petits travaux. Et cela faisait deux mois, à présent, que ce costume l'attendait, à la gare, et qu'elle n'avait pas l'argent pour le retirer.

"T'avais pas d'argent parce que t'aidais d'autres poneys ?" Parvint enfin à dire Applejack, et elle fut surprise elle-même de son ton.

Celui de Dash était morose. "À chaque fois je me dis, maintenant j'arrête, je pense à moi. Et à chaque fois je les aide. Tu sais pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi ?" Il y avait, dans le ton de la fermière, comme un reproche.

"Parce qu'à chaque fois je me rends compte qu'aucun autre poney ne le fera."

Il fallait voler bas et lentement pour comprendre, lui avait répété Dash comme elles se quittaient, qu'Applejack remontait dans la mongolfière. Il fallait voler bas et lentement et à l'allure du ballon la terrestre estima que c'était chose faite. Elle regardait Ponyville, curieuse de voir cette misère et au jour qui venait, le soleil brûlant à l'horizon, elle ne vit que les maisons, les premiers résidents sortant pour leur travail, dans le ciel les pégases à l'oeuvre. Et elle avait beau fouiller les allées sombres, les recoins de la ville, il n'y avait rien pour elle, rien dont elle puisse se rendre compte.

Le ballon se posa, elle le rattacha puis s'éloignait, regarda encore autour d'elle dans le calme matinal. Il y avait un poulain qui allait d'un trot un peu dur, et elle imagina que c'était celui évoqué par son amie, jusqu'à ce qu'une mère l'appelle.

"Salut Applejack !" Lui lança Pinkie Pie en passant. "Déjà de retour ? Tu veux aller pêcher, j'ai envie d'essayer la pêche, j'ai jamais réussi à pêcher."

"Sans rire," piaffa la brave jument, puis : "Pinkie Pie ? Tu connaîtrais des poneys dans l'besoin à Ponyville ?"

"Plein !" Lança la jeune jument rose avec un grand sourire. Elle allait souvent les réconforter, prendre de leurs nouvelles, parfois elle leur apportait une friandise. D'ailleurs, pointa-t-elle du sabot, il y en avait une juste là, qui passait, et Applejack pencha la tête, surprise de voir la jument désignée, anodine, qui ne montrait rien de misérable. "Elle vit au jour le jour" dit Pinkie d'un ton un peu piteux, "et elle s'inquiète tout le temps pour son petit." Et à mesure que son amie parlait, la fermière réalisait peu à peu ce qu'il y avait de fatalité derrière.

Sur l'instant elle avait pris sa décision, s'était dépêchée jusqu'au pavillon de la pégase crème pour en parler à Big Macintosh et la vieille Granny. Elle leur expliqua, s'attendit à un refus mais la doyenne familiale, partant d'un bon rire, lui frotta la tête. "Ah les jeunes !" Et elle donna son accord.

Un quart d'heure après, elle était à la gare. Puis elle reprit la mongolfière, le paquet entre ses sabots et le coeur battant, à se laisser porter jusqu'à la maison de son amie.

À son arrivée elle allait débarquer, tâta le nuage et le sentit filer sous sa patte. Grimaçant, la terrestre appela de dehors son amie qui s'était rendormie. La porte s'ouvrit, la fière pégase s'approcha puis s'éleva jusqu'au ballon. "Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?" Demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse, avant de voir le colis.

Ce soir-là, avant de se coucher, Twilight Sparkle choisit de réveiller une vieille habitude. L'histoire que ses amies lui avaient racontée tournait encore dans sa tête. Alors, appelant Spike, elle lui avait demandé d'écrire une nouvelle lettre pour la princesse.

"Chère princesse," commença l'élève avec un petit rire. "Aujourd'hui j'ai appris une importante leçon sur le partage..."

Puis elle se tut. Son sourire s'effaça, elle se tourna vers son assistant qui, la plume dressée, prêt à noter le moindre mot, la regardait dans l'expectative. La licorne lavande trotta un peu, l'air hésitante, répéta les premiers mots de la lettre, et enfin :

"... mais je ne sais pas laquelle."


End file.
